The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for cleaning a substrate, which is capable of efficiently cleaning the substrate.
In general, when display devices are manufactured, thin film devices are formed on a substrate, and then a surface treatment process is performed on the substrate. When the surface treatment process is performed, a cleaning process for cleaning the substrate is performed. The substrate cleaning process is classified into a chemical cleaning method and a physical cleaning method.
The chemical cleaning method is a method of removing foreign substances remaining on a substrate by using a cleaning solution. The physical cleaning method is classified into a contact method and a non-contact method. The contact method is a method of removing foreign substances remaining on a substrate by mechanical contact. The non-contact method is a method in which high-pressure steam is sprayed onto a substrate to blow the foreign substances on the substrate off, and then a suction device suctions and removes the foreign substances.
In the case of the chemical cleaning method, an acid or alkali-based cleaning solution is used to generate environmental pollution. In the case of the contact method, a surface of the substrate may be damaged. In the case of the non-contact method, the foreign substances accumulate on a filter for filtering the suctioned foreign substances to reduce a suction force of the suction device.